A refrigerator is an apparatus for storing foods freshly for a long time, in which a food storage chamber is provided. The food storage chamber is always maintained at a low temperature by a refrigerating cycle for keeping foods fresh.
The food storage chamber is divided into a plurality of storage chambers having different characteristics from each other such that a user can choose a food-storage method in due consideration of the kind, characteristic and expiration date of food. Typical examples of the storage chambers are a cooling chamber and a freezer.
The cooling chamber keeps a temperature at about 3° C.-4° C. for keeping foods and vegetables fresh for a long time. The freezer keeps a temperature at a sub-zero temperature for keeping and storing meat and fish frozen for a long time, and making and storing ice.
In the meantime, the refrigerator is developed for performing various additional functions besides a typical function thereof. For example, the user had to open a door and take out a water bottle kept in the cooling chamber so as to drink cold water.
However, a refrigerator having a water dispenser provided at the outside of the door has been recently developed. That is, it is possible to provide the water cooled by a cool air of the cooling chamber to the user without opening the door. Furthermore, a product with water purifying function being added to the water dispenser is being supplied.
Also, when the user wants to drink water or beverage with the ice, the user has to open the door of the freezer, and use the ice by separating the ice stored in an ice tray therefrom, thereby generating a user's inconvenience. In addition, when the door is open, the cool air of the freezer leaks out, whereby a temperature of the freezer goes up. Necessarily, a compressor works more, so that it has a problem of wasting energy.